For the love of a Hanyou and a Priestess
by The Little Raven
Summary: INUYASHA IS STILL NOT MINE... Its 'Dreams' with some stuff put in, taken out, and edited a lot should read better…
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Inuyasha again awoke in the corner of Kagome's room, just another day in her time. Now that they had killed Naraku, with much assistance from his older half brother that he would never admit to having needed; it was time to collect, again, the shards. What else could they do when the jewel had broken again? It was just as well, that means Kagome would have to stay with him longer. Long ago he had admitted to himself at least, that he loved her. Kagome had been at school for 'tests' again, he still did not know what the 'tests' were. The Ms H. came into the room saying "Kagome's school is on fire she may still be inside." Inuyasha was already out the window before she got to 'still'.

The next thing he knew he had met Kagome's three friends outside of her school, Hojo was there too, but NO KAGOME. "Hey have any of you seen Kagome out here?" Hojo answered first. "No she is not out yet, they won't let us back inside." Flames and smoke both clouded the school when he heard her call for, not help, but him. A faint "Inuyasha!" hit his sensitive ears. His vision couldn't see into a room due to he distance and the smoke, so he ran. As he reached the school a faint outline of Kagome slowly appeared in one of the rooms. She did not cry but coughed obsessively and his name escaped her mouth every ten seconds. In one effortless leap he reached her window. He grabbed her small arm and pulled her gently to him, closer to fresh air and safety.

Kagome was a little frightened having been pulled against what must have been a brick wall by someone she couldn't see. Then Inuyasha's voice rang through the smoke, it was loud and strong. "Its O.K. Kagome, I'm here now." A small sigh escaped her as the tension wound down. As another fit of coughing gripped her she felt herself being lifted. Not three seconds later they were gliding through the air to her safety. Inuyasha's breathing had now calmed down, now his love was safe, she was with him, that was all he needed now. The two landed right where the smoke veil stopped and, to maintain the hoax that he was human and Inuyasha ran the rest of the way to the awaiting people.

Upon arrival, Kagome's mother, along with four men pushing something that looked like a 'bed' on wheels ran up. "Inuyasha," Kagome's mother said calmly to him "put her down on that white thing so he paramedics can be sure she's O.K." Reluctantly he laid the coughing Kagome on the bed and noticed that her friends and that Hojo running up to them. Hojo was first to speak, "Are you O.K. Kagome?" Inuyasha, knowing that she couldn't answer, spoke for her. "She'll be fine in a bit, mostly just breathing in too much smoke." His eyes left Kagome for a moment to look at the other, his competitor, he glared harshly. Hojo smiled brightly and reached out for his hand, a miniature glint of relief and happiness in his eye. "Thank you for saving Kagome, it's lucky you were here huh?"

Inuyasha, without a sound to Hojo turned to the medic. "She'll be O.K. right, she ain't hurt or nothin'?" The medic smiled, he had done this before, but rarely had he seen someone so young run into a fire. This girl must mean a lot to the strange looking boy with silver hair. "Inhaled some smoke but she'll be fine in a while." By now Kagome had almost quit coughing, her watery eyes on Inuyasha. He removed the "Oxygen Mask" and lifted the young miko. Kagome's mom walked up to the young half youkai holding her oldest child, she did not like him being rude. "Inuyasha" she said in her sweet sing-song voice, "I know you don't intend to leave Hojo's comment, which was very sweet, with no creditable response."

He sighed, thinking of an answer that would fit. "I am always somewhere around Kagome so I don't think about it much. Don't worry Hojo, I'll always be around." Kagome's eyes lit up at the last four words, did he just say always? She looked at the silver haired half youkai, eyes filled with a mixture of love and hope. Hojo, nearly glaring at his revile turned to the 'injured' Kagome. "Are you OK Kagome?" With a sweet smile she nodded. "Yes Hojo I am, thanks Inuyasha. Hey mom, could we have ramen for dinner, after all, Inuyasha should have his favorite food." Her mother just smiled at her.

Before starting home she turned from the people to speak to her daughter "Kagome dear, I forgot to tell you that Grandpa, Sota, and I are going to be leaving later today so it will be just you and Inuyasha tonight. Actually, we will be gone about three days. I would have loved to take you but I did not think you were going to be 'well enough' to." Hojo's eyes went wide with complete and utter shock and confusion. "May I ask you why you are living them alone Ms H?" Inuyasha would have told him it was none of his business but Kagome's mom answered swiftly. "I know very well what they may do, I also know, and trust Inuyasha, he will not hurt Kagome."

Kagome got Inuyasha to put her down and hugged her mother. Still dazed she fell back only to be caught by the one who had put her down. "I just thought you might need a lift." Inuyasha said as he lifted her bridal style against his hard chest and cool hori. She loved being like this, she felt so safe, so worm, it truly was her favorite place to be. Her mother smiled a knowing smile and said loud enough for Inuyasha, but no one else, to hear over the noise "Welcome to the family Inuyasha, I am going to love having you." With that she called to Sota who had been let out of school to see his sister, and walked away. "What did she say?" a weak voiced Kagome asked a grinning Inuyasha. "Keh, you'll see, go to sleep I'll carry ya back" Nodding Kagome laid her head on his broad shoulder and fell instantly into a sound sleep.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Inuyasha was gliding among the roof tops holding the sleeping Kagome safe in his arms. She was being pressed bridal style against his chest, safe and well after the fire. He loved the sleeping girl in his arms, he always had. This was unlike what he felt for Kikyo, he had never felt such a need to protect Kikyo the way he did Kagome. Kagome was like a treasure that he would gladly die to keep safe. No matter what he had to do he would keep her as safe and as happy as he could. He knew however that being a half youkai he would outlive her by centuries. To fix this problem he had talked to the stupid flea, who had talked to an old monkey youkai, who then found a way.

Tsuzumi, the old monkey youkai, had been an old friend and very loyal servant of his father and both of the mates the powerful inuyoukai took. Though Inuyasha's mother had never really been his father's true mate, the older youkai liked 'her ladyship' anyway. The monkey had given the flea a golden thing that Kagome's mom said resembled a 'bracelet' that would keep any mate Inuyasha chose to take alive as long as he would be, they would die together. As he jumped into Kagome's open bedroom window he heard her brother Sota speak. "Mom, should I go pack sis's stuff?" "No" their mother said "She might need to go back while we're gone, if she can't have her cloths here, she can't do that. I told her about it earlier." Inuyasha smiled, he and Kagome's mom had planed for him and Kagome to be alone for a while now, he had something he needed to do with her.

The plan had been well thought out, mostly by Ms. H. She would leave with Grandpa and Sota for a few days while he talked to and hopefully mated Kagome. He had asked Kagome's mom why she would help a half breed mate her little girl. Her mother had told him that she knew that Kagome loved him and that she really wanted grandchildren with his ears. He had found that more than a little weird but went along with it all the same. That day had been chosen was indeed this one, but the fire had been unexpected.

Then the screechy bat like voice go Kagome's grandpa almost stung his ears. "WE ARE LEAVING KAGOME HERE ALONE WITH HIM? TELL ME SOTA WAS NOT SERIOUS." The soothing singsong like motherly voice of Kagome's mother again rang out. "I trust them both and I know that Inuyasha would never, never hurt Kagome. Now are we all ready to go, Sota did u forget anything?" Inuyasha could hear the footsteps go out he door, the door shut and the low 'click' sound of the lock going into place. Kagome stirred in her sleep but did not wake up. He sighed and laid her down her on the bed then went to his place by the closet door to nap too.

When Kagome woke up she was in her bed with Inuyasha sleeping just feet away in his usual sitting position in his usual place by the closet door. It was nearly three now and the sun reflected off his silver hair in a way that the room had a slight silver tone on one side. Specks of dried youkai blood still remained in it from the last battle two days before, he was never one to bath unless he had too. That battle had produced three jewel shards for their now mostly finished jewel. She was worried, if they finished the jewel she would no longer have reason to stay in his time. She loved him, completely and totally as he was, half demon and all. His demon blood had kept her alive in many situations and gave him the most delightful ears. Nearly every time he had been weak and injured form the strain and injuries he had obtained while getting her back from what ever had taken her.

Noticing that she smelled very strongly like smoke she got up to take a shower. She went as quietly as possibly to the closet, taking care not to hit him with the door, and removed her blue sundress and its yellow jacket, it was warm out and she knew he kinda liked that one.. She went to the bathroom and started the water so it would warm up and not freeze her. She noticed her pink bath robe hanging on the door and smiled. "Mom must have known I would want a shower and put it here." She smiled slightly and quickly removed her cloths then she stepped in the jet of now warm water.

She stood there for a long moment letting the soothing warm water spill onto her skin, it felt like a warm rain. All of a sudden there was a small creaking of the bathroom door, no footsteps were heard so she almost told Inuyasha to "SIT" but guessed it must have been the cat, she could not remember if she shut the door all the way or not. Inuyasha stood by the bathroom door watching her through the blue glass of the shower door. She was magnificent and almost serine, that blue tint did nothing to obstruct his view. He stood watching the almost invisible muscles movements just below her skin.

She must have had no idea she was there as she had yet to "SIT" him. He watched carefully as she reached for the 'shampoo' as she called it. Her arms moved to scrub the pink stuff into her hair, it seemed that everything she had was pink. The movement of her hands also moved her breasts, causing them to bounce lightly. The more she scrubbed the stronger a sweet smell, what she said was strawberries, tickled his nose. Soon the smell felled the room. She then washed it out of her hair. She then reached for the darker colored 'conditioner' and scrubbed it in too. This time her hand slid over her little nipple, he wanted, more than anything, for that to have been his hand. She scrubbed it in and let it sit as she grabbed the 'liquid soap' and her 'lufa' to scrub on the vanilla body wash. She rubbed the thick lather over her neck, chest, breasts, stomach, lower abdomen, and legs. She washed it off, and washed out the shampoo.

She turned off the water, his key to go, so he snuck out the door and left it open behind him. Kagome stood out of the shower door, wondered what happened to the door, and put on her pink robe. Then grabbed a large white towel to dry her hair. She then remembered that she had forgotten her bra and panties so she went to her room to get them. She expected Inuyasha to still be asleep near the closet and so she looked as she walked in, no Inuyasha, odd. She went to the dresser and got the matching white lacy and nearly translucent bra and panties. She turned to the door and ran into the brick wall again, and was pinned by steel arms to it. Inuyasha had gone to the kitchen downstairs to contemplate the best way to ask her to become his mate.

He kept her against his chest his arms were locked behind her, her forehead laid on his shoulder and his on top of her head. He held on as if when he let go she would suddenly evaporate in his arms and be out of his life forever. He couldn't have that. He could never loose her, he needed her more than he needed to breathe. He loved her more than he could ever remember loving anything in his life. He held on so he could think of a way to ask her to mate with him without rejection. He knew she loved him but she could be contrary when angered and if he didn't do it just right she may say no. Even if she was just joking it would crush him more than when she had "SIT' him twenty times five minute period, what had he done again? He needed her to say yes and to love him. Mating her would be the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He spoke softly into her ear. "Kagome, youkai don't marry they mate, a male takes their chosen mate, beds them, and bits them leaving a mark that binds the chosen mate to that one youkai forever. Being a half youkai it's the same way with me. I would feel kinda odd with the whole 'marrying ya' thing but I want to mate with you. I know that you're human and would die first so I talked to that damned flea and he gave me a little gold 'bracelet' thing that would keep you alive till I died. I want to mate with you Kagome, would you let me?" He closed his eyes tightly so he would not have to see the impending rejection until he felt her nod and heard her soft sobs. "Yes Inuyasha, I love you and there is nothing I'd like more." He gripped her tighter and kissed her softly on the head. "It can't happen tonight, I'll be human to fast, tomorrow would be good if you want." He felt her nod so he let go. "Go get dressed, tomorrow we can... I have to tell you, my youkai blood may take over when we we're together, I won't hurt you no matter what I love you. See you when you're dressed." When she left he lay down on her soft bed and smiled in spite of the change in hair color, he was becoming a mortal for the night. Tomorrow she would mate with him and_ Hojo _and that damn wolf_ Koga_ could never touch her again, life was good.

Kagome dressed in a lace bra and panties and her sundress and jacket. After she was done she walked into her bedroom in time to see the slow change in Inuyasha's features. His hair went black, claws shortened and dulled, and his ears became those of a human. It was in this time he hated himself most and cursed his state for its weakness. She however loved him any way she could have him, mortal or half youkai. They would mate and be very happy for the rest of their long, long lives. She could not wait for the sun. She crawled into the bed, covered them up with the pink quilt, and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Inuyasha woke up just in time to feel the changes to his appearance and body structure. His ears changed back into their pointy triangle shape and assumed their rightful place at the top of his head. His hair faded into its usual silverfish gray color shiny and matted with youkai blood. His eyes went from dark brown to the dark honey color they normally were. Having had his eyesight improve, Kagome's room again became brighter and he saw the sleeping Kagome on his chest. She was snuggled warmly to him, safe and sound asleep in his arms. He realized quickly enough that waking up like this every morning would quickly become habit forming. As he tried to get up without waking the sleeping Kagome he heard a familiar voice from just behind his left ear.

Myoga the flea had somehow managed to cling to him and snuck into Kagome's time as well. "My Lord" the flea whispered softly to him as not to hurt his sensitive ear "If your intent is to take Lady Kagome as a mate, you had best hurry." Inuyasha, more than a little annoyed, found the little flea in an instant behind the sensitive ear. He finished gently moving himself from beneath Kagome's head and quietly slipped out of her room shutting the door behind him. "Myoga, how the heck did you get here an why do you care if I take a mate or not?" Having not received a timely answer, Inuyasha sent the flea flying across the hall only to fetch it again.

Hitting the bathroom door with a soft thud Myoga sat up holding his head in his tiny hands. Inuyasha was more than a little annoyed; he wanted to be alone with Kagome. His Lord's voice sounded mad, Myoga decided to remain where he was for the moment that was most likely the safest thing to do. "My lord though it is none of my concern, if you wish to make lady Kagome your mate you may wish to do so soon. Youkai mating season will begin very shortly and being without a mate during this time can be frustrating for a young one. I came here because as your father's son your mating could be challenged unless some other youkai can say they know for sure you are mated." With that he jumped into the palm of Inuyasha's waiting hand.

Inuyasha had the oddest mental picture of himself attempting to mate Kagome with that flea in the room, that would not work in any time. "Myoga if ya think I'm gonna let you watch me and…" Knowing where Inuyasha was headed with his thought Myoga thought it wise not to let him get there so he quickly interrupted him. "My lord, I would be hiding in the small trunk on top of the larger trunk that holds Lady Kagome's cloths, you would not even know I am present. I would never do you or the lady the injustice of watching you. That would be a disgrace to her, a horrid mark in the world of youkai. My listening to the aftermath of the bite as you marked her would be fine. As for watching, I doubt she would allow it any more than you." Inuyasha thought for a long moment before saying "Ok but get in there before she wakes up, I'm gonna take a shower." He walked into the bathroom as Myoga went to get into the music box.

Luckily for Inuyasha Sota had shown him how to use the 'shower' and everything in it before so making the water come out was not a problem. He turned on the hot water, then the cold and shut the doors so it could heat up without soaking the room. As quickly as he could he removed his cloths and put his sword in the corner. Returning to the shower he stepped into the warm water. Now wonder Kagome spent so much time in the water, it was great. When the water soaked his hair he saw the little red drops fall, the reminder of the last youkai's blood to spray in his hair. That had been a fierce, long, painful, and tiring battle. He grabbed the soap and covered himself in it like he was supposed to. At least this one did not smell like a girl, he would have hated that. Washing off the body soap he reached for the shampoo, he hated this part it got in his eyes causing a lot of pain. Kagome's door opened with a small creaking noise. '_She must be hungry' _he thought when he heard her pass the hall way and go down the stairs. He poured a large amount of the shampoo out of the bottle and started washing his hair. This was a chore as long as the hair was and as many tangles as it had. He knew then that he would have to do it more often. To his surprise Kagome stayed down stairs for about a minute and came right back up. Her footsteps went down the hallway and stopped outside the bathroom. The door creaked open, all the doors her were old, and Kagome's head popped in.

Kagome's eyes were tightly shut and in her hands she held one of those 'towel' things he hated using, they hurt his ears. "Sorry Inuyasha but I remembered that there were no towels up here so I brought you one." She used her hand to block the shower and put the white towel near the sink. Inuyasha stood there wanting badly to pull her in with him, before he could make up his mind however she walked out and shut the door behind herself with a 'click'. He washed the shampoo out and did the same with the conditioner. While he washed the conditioner out he thought about her. _'She looks great in that dress. I gotta get her to ware that thing more often.'_ He turned off the water, feeling clean, he had no idea it took him twenty minutes just to wash his hair. He shook off most of the water there in the shower. He was not allowed to do it in the middle of the room anymore because it always covered everything.

He hated using those towels she brought but he needed to finish drying off, Kagome's mom insisted that he keep dry so he would not get sick, like he did that. When he finished drying his hair her realized that his cloths were missing and a red thing resembling his hori hung on the door, a note from Kagome was under it. _"Inuyasha, I took your cloths down to wash them I've done it before so they shouldn't shrink. Here is a robe, it is kinda like your hori, you can ware it for now. Love Kagome." _Though Inuyasha knew that she put that on all her letters, he read it over and over again.

They would mate this afternoon he could not wait any longer than that. Kagome had put Inuyasha's cloths in the washer to wash they really needed a good spin, or eight. Remembering she had wanted to change she went to her room. To her happy astonishment the half demon lay on her bed in the red robe, which was half open, in the middle of her bed. This reminded her of a dream she had had the week before, until a fox demon and a dog eared guy had ended it by getting in a fight. She smiled slyly and "SIT" him as a payback for her wake up call. Inuyasha lay there staring up at her in utter amazement, she would be his forever in just a few minutes.

She saw the look in his eyes, knew what was about to happen. She was frightened and happy at the same time. She expected it to hurt when he entered her, knew it was coming, but feared it all the same. Her whole body trembled violently as she took his outstretched hand and let him pull her down. Her thin sundress blew around gently in the soft breeze the fan made, their eyes locked. He smelled her fear when she walked in, he knew she was frightened. He prayed he could hold in his demon side so it would not try to harm her, carefully he laid her on top of him. Knowing that in a few minutes he might not be able to contain his youkai blood he gave Kagome fair warning. "Kagome, if this keeps goin' I can't say I won't accidentally hurt ya. If you wanna stop this ya gotta tell me now."

Kagome knew that he knew she was afraid, and that she wanted this more than anything. She took an ear between each forefinger and thumb and gently guided his mouth to hers, stopping just an inch shy of their lips touching. "Inuyasha, I'm supposed to be scared, humans are shy about these things. As for your hurting me, I trust you no matter what is going on, your demon won't hurt me any more than you right now." Her heart screamed that he had, she told herself that he had never physically hurt her so that did not count right then.

Fighting the urge to flip her over and take her right then Inuyasha kissed her passionately, and almost too hard. Having a fight within him was not helping much, then he realized that nether he nor his demon side would harm the girl they both loved. Coiling his demonic urges he slowly rolled on top of her, leaving her mouth to get a better look at her face. Her lips were red and swollen from his kiss, her eyes full of passion, love, and longing. Realizing her lips bleed ever so slightly he vowed to be more gentle with her, he pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed to compose himself. _'She is so damn fragile, I've gotta calm down or I'll hurt her.'_ With a warning to his youkai side he felt her fingers grab his ears and slowly pull him to her again. Kagome wondered again that if he hated her touching his ears so much why he always let her do it. As his hands attempted to further explore her, he realized that something here was not quite right. Reverting to his place at the foot of her bed, he started at the top of her head. Her hair was all over the pillow, eyes wide, lips perfect, neck exposed, shoulders flawless, **the dress. **

She was wearing too much, that was what was bugging him. Deciding not to rip off the dress, as that would surly earn him a "SIT", he instead found the hem and pulled it off. Kagome would have sworn her heart had skipped beats when he pulled her dress off leaving her in only her lace and silk undergarments. His gazed at the scar Naraku had left on her stomach during their last battle and his defeat. Kagome realized what he was looking at and attempted to cover her stomach. Easily outdoing her mortal speed he grabbed her small hand and pinned it near her head.

His voice was so low when he spoke that she could barely hear him. "If I was stronger you wouldn't have that now. I promise that will never happen to you again." She could find no words to tell him that she did not mind the scar so much, that she liked helping him through it. Unable to do it however she simply dragged him back down to her and kissed him with all of the passion she had stored inside since she met him. She looked deep in his amber eyes content to do no more than stare at him. He was strong, and warm but distant and reserved all in one. Never had she been so scared and so full of passion at the same time, she needed him, needed to be with him now and forever. She pulled him down to resume their mating, suddenly egger to begin again.

Inuyasha let her kiss him, kissing her back. He knew that no matter what he did she'd love him. He stayed still for a long moment to let her do as she wished. She was soft, warm, and willing; he would let her know exactly how he felt about her. He would not let her wonder any more if it was her he loved or if he just saw Kikyo in her. He would mate with her and join them as one forever.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Inuyasha felt Kagome's soft lips on his, her tongue gliding over them, begging to get inside. Giving in to long hidden desires he pulled her close to him, he would take her just as he had wanted to. Positioning her exactly where he wanted her to be he took complete control of their mating. His claws sought her lace bra and cut it, right between her firm breasts. She let out a small cry when she realized what he had just done to her. All he knew however was that her firm perky breasts were looking right at him.

She was large, full, firm, and topped with perfect pink nipples. The simple sight of her unconfined breasts was enough to end his internal fight, his youkai blood took him. His eyes began to flash between honey yellow and blood red, only to end up red. His fangs and claws enlarged and became sharp enough to cut the hardest metal. His hard youkai voice, with broken speech, warned his love of the changes in himself.

"I not harm Kagome, Kagome not need be scared is safe." His words drew her attention directly to the noticeable changes in her love. The gasp told him that she had gotten frightened, the soft hands roaming his flesh told him that she had gotten over it fast. The red eyed Inuyasha lightly nipped her neck, leaving tiny marks in the wake of the fangs. His exploring hands finally found the intricate lace of her underwear and skimmed the top. Feeling the moisture there he froze, he knew it meant something, but what. Moving the fabric aside his careful fingers rubbed the swollen flesh wet beneath.

Kagome's hips arched to the feather light teasing touches he gave she wanted to feel him there. Soon his fingers found their way to the little bud at her apex, her body's pleasure center. Lightly his fingers moved it around harder and faster until he felt her entire body wither beneath him. Her moans were now filling his ears as the passion finally began to ebb, his fingers left her alone. They went to his mouth, the youkai tongue licked her essence away. "Kagome taste good." he said when he had finished licking her sweet liquid away. His hands grabbed her tiny waist and flipped her quickly over. She wondered why she was now on her hands and knees facing the wall at the head of her bed with her love behind her. It took her a minute to realize that she was mating with a half inuyoukai and his natural position was like this, she could live with it.

Seeing as all dogs mated in such a way when she thought about it, it seemed natural to her. She heard the sound of clothing and she knew the robe was a thing of the past, felt his claws as they gently cut away the underwear she wore. She felt his body shifting on the bed and his heat behind her, just inches from her body. She stayed very still as she felt his essence at her entrance she was shaking with nervousness now. His hands circled her waist as he spoke "This hurt Kagome, Kagome be still." She nodded as she felt the head of his maleness probe for her.

Taking great care not to harm her he slowly began to push his way into her tight passage. She moaned a bit in discomfort as his large maleness sank farther and farther in. He paused to let her adjust, when she nodded he sank deeper and deeper into her. He stopped when he reached her maiden head and moved back just a bit and pushed through as fast as he could while his fangs sank into the flesh of her shoulder. Now that his fangs had marked her they would be together as one until they died.

Kagome froze, screaming out in pain from both entry points, such pain was almost unspeakable. He froze, maleness and fangs deep inside her, she needed time to adjust. His youkai and human bonded long enough to lend her comfort she needed to adjust to his invasions. He loved her in any state too much to harm her, he would give her the necessary time. Soon she began to move back against him and he knew that he could move as well, his fangs withdrew from the flesh. His movements started out light and slow picking up speed and strength with her moans.

Soon they fell into a rhythm that was both hard and fast, it satisfied them both in different ways. She was so tight, so soft, so wet there that his youkai had to move faster. Kagome cried out in almost painful pleasure as he grew even larger deep inside her, he forced himself to slow down. She called behind her "Inuyasha, I'm fine, faster." Her begging hit the youkai blood in an odd way that forced his body to give her what she wanted. With speed and strength only one with youkai blood could reached he took his mate with all the need both sides of himself shared for her.

She moved as fast as she could but could not meet him, he was moving so fast it hurt. She thought it hurt, she could not tell if it hurt or just felt great in a painful way. As the sounds and smells of sex filled the room they both could feel their peaks coming fast. He reached around her body and found the soft and wet bud of flesh and moved it around until her body shivered and she moaned beneath him. Having her walls moving so very fast in such a way around his penis made him find himself deep inside her.

Slowly they sunk down on the bed together as his youkai features faded away. "Are you O.K. Kagome?" he asked once his mind was clear "I didn't hurt ya or nothin' did I?" She smiled and lay on his chest shaking her head. "No Inuyasha I'm fine, just kinda tired." He smiled, he loved he sound of her voice just before she fell into a deep sleep. "I love you Kagome." She kissed the flesh of his chest and spoke in a dizzy voice. "I love you too Inuyasha, very much." With that they both fell asleep for hours, her and he, naked and sated still joined together in the most intimate way possible. They would be together until death once he placed that band on her arm, she was his forever.

2


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Kagome awoke early the next morning to find a robed Inuyasha perched at the foot of the bed. She guessed that he had seen her eyes open because he was instantly pulling her into his lap. "Feh 'bout time ya woke up, I been waiting' on ya for hours." Pulling the gold band from under her pillow he realized that she would need new bedding. Kagome may love pink but he could not stand the color. "We gotta get new… what are these things again?" Kagome laughed for a moment before she noticed the band then she gave him a questioning look. Inuyasha squeezed her hand gently to coax out an answer; he hated not knowing something so simple.

Kagome's eyes never left the oversized circular thing Inuyasha was holding. "They are sheets Inuyasha; they cover the bed to help keep it clean. Since we are answering questions Inuyasha what is that?" He sighed knowing that he would have to tell her now. "It's a band that'll make ya live as long as I will. It'll hurt but it's the only thing that I know of that will keep you with me." He held it in front of her arm and waited for her to tell him to go ahead.

She nodded and he ran the band up her arm until it found the spot it was going to stay. Once he let it go a voice came from the band, it sounded slightly mysterious but soft. "What is your name hanyou? I shall have your blood." Inuyasha's eyes locked on it, looking harshly. "Name's Inuyasha." Kagome laughed… the band could talk. All in all it looked very beautiful; it was covered in intricate markings. Seeing the look hardening his features Kagome let the sheet around her breasts drop just enough to distract him.

A smile hit Inuyasha's face as the band turned its attention to Kagome. "What is your name little Miko?" She looked at it for a while before answering "Kagome" she said tentatively, Inuyasha needed to stay as distracted as possible. She wanted him to stay happy for such a joyous occasion, at least as long as he could stay that way.

The band now spoke to both members of his audience, the hanyou paid it little attention. "This will hurt young miko, press closer to your mate to lessen the agony." With that the band shot a small triangular fragment of itself into the semi-unsuspecting Inuyasha. His attention went to his neck, the small wound vanished quickly and he only felt a few drops of blood.

On reflex he began to dig it out until the voice warned him against it. "If you dig that small shard out the magic binding your lives will be broken and she will die soon after." Inuyasha froze just before his claw entered his skin and vowed never to remove the small thing from himself, nor let anything remove it for him. Having warned the young couple of the fragments bind to itself the band became a paper thin, razor sharp strip. Though she could no longer see the small band on her skin Kagome could feel the sharp pain in her arm as it sank into her flesh. It tore the muscle from the bone and wound itself around until it could no longer. Her screams hurt Inuyasha's ears, never the less he pulled her closer to lessen her burden. The times he could hold her did not compare in number to those he could not and would wish to. The pain was unlike any she had experienced in her life. It burned, stung, throbbed, and ached. She could feel the moments it ripped at her muscle to wind around her bone. It hurt more than she thought anything could for it did its work very slowly.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was in pain, he felt just as much if not more due to his strength and the way they were. They would share all things from now on, pain was no exception. He personally did not mind however as it would only bring them closer. "It'll stop hurtin' soon Kagome." His words soothed her quickly and she felt a sense of calm around them. As he had said it would the pain stopped as quickly as it had begun. She tried to get up but could not make it to her feet. She knew it would cause her pain her first time so the lingering pain did not shock her. Leaning back she placed her head on Inuyasha's chest, she would rest for just a few more hours.

Inuyasha watched her sleep, he needed no more rest than he had had already. For a long time he had wondered what it would like to hold her like this and see her sleep, just sleep. He had wanted to hold her, nothing but hold her as close as he could. Now that she was safe and loved in his arms he had to wonder why he had waited so long to get her like this. He could have held her like this years ago, what had stopped him? Then he remembered, the reason had been his attachment to Kikyo. He had finally realized just which girl he loved after his final battle with Naraku. After he nearly died, having already killed Naraku, he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. As he lay bleeding from large wounds something caught his attention quickly.

Even past the dark haze of pain he heard this angelic voice, but had no idea which of the girls he loved it belonged to. Then a small light showed Kagome walking to him at a brisk pace. She sat down and put his head in her lap and put her hand in his. "Wake up Inuyasha, you have to wake up." Her other hand touched his face moving the hair from it. He sighed and said sharply "I ain't asleep." He seemed almost mystified as he said it, like he had not given it much thought and was dizzy. Kagome shook her head softly and began rubbing his ear. "You have to trust me Inuyasha. You're asleep and you're going to die if you don't wake up." He began to think about it as she held his head in her lap, fingers rubbing his ear.

They stayed like that for what could have been minutes and could have been days, he did not know. He could not care less even at that time how long it had been, he was finally happy. He also knew that once this ended she would have to leave him, he could not begin to think of the idea of loosing her even. He took her hand and closed his eyes opening them to stinging pain and a sleeping Kagome by his side. It was not until later that came to understand the risk she had taken to wake him. Had he refused to wake with her like that she would have died as well. After allowing himself to find his true feelings he realized that it was her and only her that he loved. He would now fully admit how much she was embedded into his life. He then kissed her eyebrow showing his most gentle love he knew how to give. Since the attachment of mating now applied things would be far different between them. Fights would be nearly nonexistent, and forgiveness would come faster than anything else.

His hand went to her back to calm her movements. She had always had some type of bad dreams, at least one each time he became human and some at other times. Never before had he been able to sooth her like this, it felt good. Instead of them yelling at each other all was quiet and calm, an even strong silent bond formed between the two. A large stronger and more trusting bond would form between them extending to everything they did. Nether of them knew this however, for the time being they would begin a new life together. Love and trust would be a constant for them, Kikyo would soon be but a distant memory to him. Any hint of love she held for any other male would be gone, replaced only by him. They would live together and start a family, but where would they live?

Kagome's little brother Sota followed his mother along the crowded street. Why they left Kagome behind with Inuyasha confused him. As they passed a small pet shop he saw a small puppy. Grabbing his mother's arm Sota led her into the door and lifted the puppy immediately. He was small and white with a silver tint and his ears looked just like Inuyasha's. The woman looked at her son as he played with the puppy. He wanted it, that was for sure, but how would Inuyasha take it?

Being a half dog youkai and fully possessive of her daughter he would no doubt take offence to the little thing. If it took any kind of attachment to Kagome he would waist no time in disposing of it. While she thought all of this thought out she paid the shop owner and they left. Sota carried the small husky pup thinking of the best name for it… "Inuyasha" he said in a happy voice. His mother walked slowly wondering just how long it would last.

3


End file.
